Betrayal
by lbc
Summary: Klaus and Dorian betray each other with devastating consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Betrayal

Author: lbc

Pairing: Dorian and Klaus

Rating: slash

Summary: Betrayal affects the unusual relationship between the Earl and his German.

"But Major . . . Major, the Earl is quite busy!" Bonham had done everything that he could to stop the long-legged NATO agent from running up the grand staircase of Castle Gloria.

Bursting into Red Gloria's bedroom before Bonham could stop him, Klaus von dem Eberbach didn't hesitate to plough through the sitting room battering his way past the closed door to the bedroom, only to be stopped in mid-stride as he saw the glorious blond hair of the Master of the castle spread across the bed's pink, silk pillowcases. It was not, however, the sight of the décor that caused the Major to burst forth with a thunderous "Verdammt!" but the realization that Dorian was in bed with an individual who could have used a pram quite effectively and that both men were NUDE!

Dorian sat up immediately, not attempting to cover himself. His blue eyes turned toward the angry man and said with all the sensuality that he could muster, "Why Major what a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you went in for threesomes!"

Eberbach's coleric red face spoke volumes about the degree of the Major's disgust, but he managed to control himself enough to issue a few words, "Get rid of him."

"Of course, darling. If you will wait in the sitting room, I'll join you shortly."

As the Major paced the large sitting room, smoking his third cigarette of the past 10 minutes, Dorian, the Earl of Red Gloria swept into the room, looking very much like the aristocrat he was. He had not bothered to dress, merely covering himself with a long, silk robe in a blue that matched his eyes. Dorian moved into the room with unparalleled grace, a faint waft of roses trailing behind him. Dorian carefully shut the door to his bedroom even though he knew that Thadeuz was no longer within. He quickly insinuated his slender body into an expensive chair, teasingly dangling one bare foot in front of the Major.

Looking faintly like an imp but more like one of Raphael's angel's the blue eyes peeked from under sleepy eyelids as Dorian announced, "Don't worry, Major, Thadeuz is much older than he looks. I rarely steal from prams these days."

The nanosecond of surprise that Dorian was able to read proved that the Earl was still able to read the Major so well, but it was quickly replaced by an even more formidable look of total disgust. look than the Earl was used to seeing. **This must really be a big one.**

Knowing that Dorian realized that he was lying, Klaus said in his coldest voice, "I do not care what you do on your own time, you pervert, but this is my time so we will not discuss such things. I have a job for you."

Smiling his sweetest, Dorian's honeyed voice almost curled around his response, "Why darling, why didn't you say so?"

DKDDKDDKDKDDKDK

The Major sat in the back seat of the heavily built car. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. The family seat of the Gröhner family proved more well-guarded than had been anticipated. The fact that the information had come from The Chief's sources did nothing to allay the fears of agents C, R, and M, who were, even now, packing their bags for Alaska. Even Z and A seem to have faltered in their reaction time.

Z was now driving the huge monster machine to the nearest safe hospital since the Major was sitting in the back seat, holding the Earl of Gloria in his arms; doing everything he could to stem the blood flow from a wound near the hairline.

A had found several compresses to use on the raw wound that had slashed across the perfect forehead and had made a new part for the glorious blond curls. Klaus' green eyes continued to stare down at the man who was white as a sheet and had remained unconscious since throwing himself in front a bullet meant for Klaus. The Gröhner family had poor security, but the random card of a family fight breaking out the night of a supposed trip had resulted in a bungled operation.

Dorian had discovered the hidden film, but the exit had been much more of a fire fight than expected. **Blast these old hunting lodges with their formidable weapons armoury!** Klaus continued to curse at the Earl for risking himself to save the Major and to violently threaten Z with a visit to the depths of Alaska in the frozen winter, if he did not get the car to the hospital right now.

Z said nothing. What could he say? Nothing would make the terrible haunted look in the Major's green eyes go away especially if . . . especially if, the Earl did not survive. Z had long known that his Major's constant war on the pervert from England was no more than camouflage. The Major appreciated loyalty above all things, and ever since Dorian Red Gloria had first seen the cold, work-intensive Major years before, he had been nothing but loyal, much to the frustration of the Major, who often professed his intention to jail the talented thief or kill him with his bare hands.

Now the man who had been the Major's target for so much of his consuming emotions was lying in the Major's lap, possibly dying. Fortunately, Z could see the hospital up ahead and within moments, the medical personnel had the beautiful blond in emergency care. The Major had forced his way into the area, standing near by, but not in the way. His whole body was rigid and pale, but Klaus von dem Eberbach continued to stand like a shadow over the land to give his strength and protection to the man who was fighting for his life.

What seemed like hours later, after the NATO Major had been chased from the room, Z walked into the waiting room, handing coffee to the seated Major. The ashtray next to Klaus had been emptied once before, but Z could easily see that it needed to be cleared once again. Sighing silently he picked up the bowl and removed it. At least, it gave him something to do. The air in the room had become so smoke-filled that no one else could stand remaining in the room for any amount of time.

Z knew that the Major was a strong man who always controlled his emotions, but something in the green eyes disturbed Z. He had never quite seen that same emotion in the man called Iron Klaus. Of course, it was not every day that someone risked his own body to save Iron Klaus. Z suspected that the Major would find this recent event difficult to deal with for several reasons and not just because of the Earl's injury.

Reluctantly returning to the waiting room, Z sat down next to the Major so that he could brief him on the aftermath of the slightly botched operation. Even as Z spoke the first words, he realized that the Major didn't seem to be interested; he only smoked and stared into the air, his thoughts his own. Eroica had managed to get the all-important film, but he had not turned it over to the Major before the shooting began. NATO badly needed the information, but only the unconscious man knew where the film was hidden.

Suddenly, the doctor burst into the room, looking around. Giving a noticeable sniff into the heavily polluted air, the man clad in scrubs asked, "Major Eberbach?"

Standing quickly, Klaus replied, "_Ja_. How is he?"

"Head wounds are always dangerous. They bleed a great deal. We have given him a transfusion for loss of blood, and he is now stable. I suspect that he will have a major headache when he wakes up, but we don't know much more than that. Head wounds are tricky things."

Klaus stood staring at the doctor as if he were waiting for the bad news, but merely nodded. It was Z who asked the question on both agents' minds.

"Sir, has Lord Gloria awakened?"

"_Nein_, he has not; we do not expect that for several hours. We have to be very careful with a head wound and it could be quite awhile before we know anything. Why don't you gentlemen return to your homes or whatever and we will call you."

The doctor made a hasty exit from the room after being giving the frostiest stare that he had ever received. As he entered the corridor, he felt like a glacier had slid over his vulnerable body. He felt grateful to be away from that human iceberg.

Z took his life in his hands and quietly suggested that the Major, at least, return to headquarters since there were sure to be problems over the recent raid, and the Major might be able to deal with them better there. Instead Z was quickly banished to the headquarters and told to get on with the job.

Several hours later, with other alphabets coming and going, Major Eberbach continued to sit and smoke. Finally, a rather hesitant nurse appeared at the door and asked the Major to follow her.

Walking down the corridor, Klaus felt as if he were heading towards a gallows. Entering the designated room, Klaus, for once, hesitated, only to be mildly surprised to see blue eyes staring at him. Dorian was lying in a hospital bed, slightly propped up and looking a bit strange where bandages hid the glorious blond curls. It was clear that they had had to shave must of the hair around the extensive wound. The damage to the hair only captured the Major's attention for a moment; since it was the confused blue eyes that disturbed him the most. Before the doctor could say anything, Klaus asked, "_Was ist los_?"

The blond seemed to stare directly into the NATO agent's heart then whispered, "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Have we met before?"

The doctor who had briefed Eberbach hours before turned to the NATO agent and explained, "It seems that the head wound has caused a slight case of amnesia. Lord Gloria is vague on many things, but this is quite common with severe trauma to the head. When reminded of his name, he admitted that he could not remember it; neither could he remember the events of the past several days. We thought that he might remember you, Major, but it seems he does not. We will have to take it one day at a time because it is not always good to force these things."

The Major's face was beet red as anger spread over him then his face went blank as he look at the beautiful blond who was obviously in pain. Dorian laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Studying the pale face, Eberbach shrugged and turned to A who had followed him, "Contact Bonham and anyone else you think might promote recognition from Lord Gloria." A barely hesitated to look at his boss before he nodded and left the room.

It was obvious that Dorian had fallen asleep again so the Major pulled the doctor out into the corridor. "It is vitally important that I talk to Lord Gloria. How long do you think it might be before he . . . remembers?"

The short, balding man shrugged. "It is possible that he will wake from this sleep and remember everything. It is also possible that he will never regain his memory. The events around a traumatic event are often shrouded for the victim of such an event. We will just have to wait. I am sorry that your friend is unable to remember, but he has had a very difficult time and only time will tell."

Klaus allowed the man to walk away, not really thinking about the fact that he had allowed the doctor to call Dorian his friend. That simple oversight would have revealed a great deal to agents Z or A who would have certainly realized what an admission had been made.

Klaus walked back to the waiting room, badly needing a cigarette. It was there that A found him. "I have contacted Bonham, sir. He and Mr. James will be here this evening. Looking at the clock, A quickly realized that it was already early in the morning so changed his phrase to, "I mean sometime this morning."

Klaus merely nodded, continuing to inhale the pungent smoke through his nose. Finally, he commanded, "Search all of Lord Gloria's clothes and any equipment that he took into the operation with him. He may have hidden the film on his person. When Bonham gets here, question him about possible places that Eroica usually hides things."

A nodded and turned to leave his boss alone with his thoughts. A would have been extremely surprised at the thoughts that the Major was playing over in his mind. He saw for the hundredth time the shotgun held by a creaky old man who had been Gröhner's butler, waving it at Klaus' vulnerable body. The Major closed his eyes as he saw the slender black clad figure of Eroica coming in from the side door. Eroica had been told to leave with the film as soon as he liberated it, but as usual Dorian hadn't followed orders. He had come looking for the Major and had quickly discerned what was going on. With the family having had a fight, the butler had stayed behind and now was aiming a shotgun at Klaus' heart.

Within seconds the amazing body leapt into the air to put itself between Klaus and the shotgun. The old man's feeble hand twitched and the gun went over, striking Dorian with a glancing blow near the hairline. The roar of the weapon reverberated through the main part of the house. Within seconds, Klaus had the weapon away from the traumatized man and had him unconscious with a blow to the face. Only later would Klaus realize that he felt like killing the old man, but pulled his blow at the last second.

Turning to Dorian's supine body, the Major quickly pulled off the mask that the thief wore. The heavy knitted mask had taken some of the blow, but the human scalp is very vulnerable and the glorious blond's hair was already full of blood. The mask became a compress as Klaus heaved the thief into his arms and began to run. Fortunately, Z was immediately there with the heavily armoured car to take the two men away. That had been hours ago, and not once in that time, until the doctor had told him that Eroica had amnesia, did Klaus even think about the liberated film.

The German returned his thoughts to the waiting room and the present as agent A entered. "Sir, there is nothing to report about the search of Lord Gloria's clothing and equipment. Agent T said that he searched thoroughly, but there was nothing."

Klaus stared at the younger man but only asked, "Did you search his things yourself?"

Looking fainting sheepish, A replied, "No, sir."

Arching his eyebrow, Klaus gave his silent command, but as A approached the exit door, Klaus said, "You know Eroica's behaviour so well, find something."

A nodded and left the room.

And so began the long wait. Minutes became hours until suddenly two developments occurred almost simultaneously. Agent Z reported that Bonham and Mr. James had arrived and were trying to see Lord Gloria. Mr. James, however, was in no fit shape to see his lordship as he kept squealing that Dorian was going to die and then where would the little accountant be? As a result James was ordered out of the room and somehow managed to find himself in the waiting room. Seeing Klaus waiting there, however, he attempted to get away but was stopped by Agent A entering with Eroica's clothing and equipment.

"Sir, I've looked through everything and the only thing that seems unusual is this small snuff box that I found with Lord Gloria's things. It seems so plain; I thought it didn't exactly fit Lord Gloria's . . . er, extravagant lifestyle."

Suddenly, James' eyes lit up. "Ooh, isn't it pretty?" Clearly the stingy bug was thinking of the money that the snuff box might bring.

Klaus, on the other hand, saw the box as something else. "Mr. James, have you ever seen Lord Gloria use snuff?"

The little man almost snorted in surprise, "What and damage his beautiful nose? No way, he carries this for . . . other reasons." Here James stopped as if he had admitted too much and tried to rush out of the room. A stopped him and forced him to sit down in the corner and remain silent.

The two NATO agents began to carefully examine the small snuff box. It seemed to be what it was: an empty snuff box, nothing hidden in it. Totally frustrated, the Major began to hand it back to A to be stored with the rest of Dorian's things when he noticed the gleam in the little accountant's eyes. Brusquely, the German asked, "Do you know how this works?"

The fluffy brown hair began to shake back and forth, but the quick look that James had had told Klaus volumes. Reaching into his pocket, the Major pulled out a 5 DM note and waved it in front of the stingiest man in the entire world. "I'll give you this, if you tell me."

James hesitated only a second then reached for the box and with seconds had it open, quickly revealing the purloined film. Klaus handed the money to the exultant

man and motioned A to take him away.

Opening the carefully folded piece of paper, Klaus quickly realized that it was the document which would put Gröhner away for a very long time. Eroica had done it again. That thought brought the Major back to the man lying asleep in a room down the corridor. The Major was now free to leave, but Dorian had been injured saving Klaus' life. How could he leave, especially since the Englishman's amnesia might prove a lengthy problem?

Calling for Agent A, Klaus turned the document over the younger man so that NATO could deal with the valuable information and sat back down in a very uncomfortable chair to await further developments.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal, Part 2

The hours turned into days and still Dorian Red Gloria did not remember his alter-ego, Eroica. Klaus had to be satisfied with possession of the film which would condemn Gröhner, but every time that he spoke with Red Gloria, he hesitated to expose the truth of the Earl's hidden occupation. Dorian only asked the Major once about the conditions under which he was shot and seemed content with the response that it was during a robbery.

The Major could not continue to stay with the recovering thief, but he found an ally in Bonham, who promised that he would take the Earl home to England and help him to recover. The small man also promised to keep the Major informed of any progress that the Earl made in remembering events surrounding the Gröhner fiasco or anything else.

The _status quo_ remained in effect for some two months until the Chief summoned the Major into his office. The older man stared at the tall German for several minutes, trying to assess the man, standing so rigidly at attention.

"Major Eberbach, have you any new information about Eroica's medical condition?"

"_Nein_, I have spoken with Bonham frequently in the last two months. It seems that memories are beginning to return to the Earl. He seems comfortable with his identity as Red Gloria, but he says nothing about Eroica and gives the impression that he remembers nothing as well."

"I see; that is too bad. As you know, we have tried to infiltrate the Red Mai Group, but have failed, losing two agents and a contractor in the effort. It is vital that we obtain the documents and information that they are holding in their headquarters. We have determined it to be near Hamburg, and I want you to gain Eroica's consent to help us gain that film."

"Sir, Eroica is no longer cooperating with NATO. Through his man, I have been informed that Lord Gloria does not remember being the thief and has only recently been asking questions about some of his possessions and other personal matters. The staff is not sure if they should inform him; it could be dangerous . . . medically speaking so it would be better if we approached someone else to take on this mission."

"Major, I did not assign anyone else because I want Eroica. We need the best for this mission. You will go to Castle Gloria and do what you must to gain his acquiescence in this task. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," The Major immediately wheeled on his military boots and left the office, muttering about the stupidity of some people. How could he tell the Earl that he was a thief, and that much of his material wealth had come from theft? Bonham had told him that the Earl had changed a great deal. He had taken one look at his surviving long blond hair and had decided to have it cut to a length which didn't quite reach the shoulders. He had also changed his clothing to a less outlandish style with more sedate colours. In short, the man had completely taken on the persona of Dorian Red Gloria, Earl of Gloria and no longer remembered Eroica's extravagant ways.

Within hours Major Eberbach approached Castle Gloria in North Downs. The trip in these modern times had taken very little time, but frankly Klaus had wished it had taken longer. Never one to fail to confront an issue, the German Major was thrown off by his changed circumstances with Dorian Red Gloria. Klaus had become used to the inane, foppish behaviour of Eroica. He felt secure in the knowledge that the Englishman would always be that way and he wasn't yet used to the Earl acting so "normal" now - - in fact, Klaus regretted that the man was acting so sedate and conventional. Could it be that he missed the foppish, perverted queer?

Bonham opened the door, looking haggard and faintly disturbed. "Major, please come in. You made a rapid trip."

The Major was in no mood for trivialities so he merely nodded. "I have come to see Lord Gloria, has his memory returned?"

"Uh, no sir, but we have informed him that he is Eroica."

"_Was_?"

"It became too difficult when he discovered some of his equipment and some of his clothing that he used solely for his . . . uh, thefts. He asked us about it and Mr. James let something slip. We were forced to explain. We didn't tell him everything, but he was very upset that the Red Gloria name could be endangered so we have told him that he was doing it to help NATO and that he was being very patriotic. That really didn't seem to help. He has gone through all of his things and has piled them up for disposal."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. I tried to call you, but the Earl wouldn't permit me to make any outside phone calls so I was unable to warn you. I know I should have told you when you called, but he heard the phone ring and insisted I hang up as soon as I identified who it was. Sorry, Major."

"I see. I will go up now."

"Uh, would you let me go up first, sir? He has a visitor."

"_Was_? He is still doing those perverted things?"

"Well, yes sir, if you mean his sexual preferences, but this is an artist who is painting a new portrait of him, without . . . without the flamboyance of his previous portraits."

"I need to see him now. I will announce myself."

Klaus took the grand staircase three steps at a time, but near the top hesitated, what was he going to say to the man who had lost his identity while saving Klaus' life? The German knew that he should be grateful that the "right" Dorian survived the shooting, but he could not deny that the special expertise of Eroica was extremely useful during times such as this. Sighing, he knocked once then burst into the Earl's sitting room.

Klaus stopped in the doorway stunned, a small, moustached man stood at an easel, obviously painting, but it was the posed figure of Dorian, the Earl of Red Gloria which absolutely took his breath away. Klaus could only judge the blond as regal in his posture and his pose. He was breath-taking. His hair was exactly the right length; his blue eyes glowed with some smug knowledge, and his suit was perfectly matched to the appearance of a Peer of the Realm. For a moment, Klaus stood staring then found himself and stammered out, "Your lordship, I need to see you right away."

Dorian looked at the Major with as much contempt as he could, but it was his words that truly manifested that contempt. "I have been informed that I was once the thief known as Eroica. I do not believe this, but I cannot deny that I have found . . . certain items . . . in my wardrobe and amongst my equipment that I do not remember. If they belong to that thief then I am glad you are here to carry them away. Please do so now. Good day, Major."

**A messenger! Is that all I am to him?**

"_Verdammt_, I am not here to serve you, but I need to talk to you . . . privately."

The Earl looked at Klaus for a minute then turned to the little artist and said, "Jules, please leave us alone for a FEW minutes, will you?"

The smock-clad man nodded and left immediately. Dorian stood up, walked over to the Major, stared directly into his green eyes and whispered, "Now, Major, if you are not here to pick up those useless things, what are you here for?"

The German barely held onto his anger. How dare the pervert treat him like a common messenger? All the years that the Major had treated him with distain and contempt were being thrown back into his face . . . at triple the intensity. Very well, two could play at this, but was Dorian really playing or did he truly not remember Eroica?

Since Dorian failed to motion the Major to a seat, Klaus continued to stand, feeling more in control this way. "Lord Gloria, I understand from Bonham that you were informed that you are the thief, Eroica?"

Two perfectly groomed eyebrows shot up slightly as Dorian sharply remarked, "I am not Eroica, but I will admit that there is evidence of my past proclivities."

**So he's still denying his other self - - I thought amnesia was only temporary.** "Very well, you were, at one time, Eroica. I would like you to be Eroica once again."

"What are you talking about? Can't you see I do not and will not remember that disgusting part of my life? I am willing to admit to what must be true, but I certainly am not going to take up those thieving ways ever again."

"But NATO needs you, Lord Red Gloria." Here Klaus stopped disgusted with himself for the whining sound that he had just made. He decided to try again with an argument that rarely failed. "Sir, you have always been a patriot and quite willing to help me . . . and NATO when certain individuals have threatened the peace of the world." Klaus felt pleased that a moment's hesitation seemed to appear in the blue eyes, but the German ruined the small ground he had gained when he continued with, "And, of course, you will be handsomely compensated just as you have been previously."

The Earl of Red Gloria straightened to his extreme height, practically bristling in his fury, "I will not be bought, Major. It should be obvious to you that things have changed. I want you out of here now, and take those things with you."

For a moment the dark-haired man was ready to storm out the door, but then he remembered how important the mission was and decided to give it one more try. Suddenly, it hit him that he would have to take that extra step to gain his goal. Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach had always held himself to a rigid standard, but now he was prepared to go over the acceptable line to gain his objective.

Once he had made his decision, the Major did not hesitate; he threw himself into the fight, preparing to swap his integrity for the cause. "Very well, Lord Red Gloria, I will take on the task myself. The Red Mai group are quite formidable, and we have already lost two agents and one contractor trying to gain the film, but I had hoped that you would be willing to help since you are personally involved."

Dorian's blue eyes widened. "How . . . how am I involved? I don't even know this Red Mai group? Explain yourself."

Those were the very words that the Major was waiting for. Closing his eyes against what he was about to do, he cleared his throat and began, "NATO has found out that along with the film which are plans for several terrorist campaigns against the West there are some incriminating pictures that could be used against some individuals of consequence."

Dorian started to protest that he did not see how this involved him when Klaus continued, almost gasping for air as he said, "Some of the pictures are quite revealing, including pictures of you and myself in various states of intimacy when we were lovers."

Silence.

How long the silence lasted neither was later able to determine, but clearly Lord Red Gloria was shaken even though he knew that he was a homosexual. Klaus, on the other hand, had just taken on a perverted identity that had been an anathema to him ever since he had met the stunning blond and GAY man.

Finally, without saying a word, Dorian picked up the phone and rang Bonham. When the small man answered, Dorian requested that he come to his bedroom. Within minutes the loyal retainer was standing in front of his master, ill-prepared for the question he now faced.

"Bonham, were the Major and I ever lovers?"

"Uhh, I am not aware of a relationship like that, sir, but you have been alone together many times and you are discreet so I cannot answer that question with complete knowledge, sir. Bonham's need to repeat, 'sir' twice in the same phrase obviously showed his nervousness in answering such a question.

"Thank you, Bonham. You may leave."

Dorian turned his blue eyes onto the German Major. "I do not believe you, Major. You are no longer welcome in this house. Please leave."

Klaus nodded and headed towards the door. Before he exited, however, he turned and said, "I regret that you have lost yourself. You have been a trusted agent for many years. I had hoped that you could trust me once again. I do not blame you for your decision." With those words Iron Klaus left the premises, leaving Dorian staring at the door until Jules re-entered the room. Suddenly, Dorian felt extremely exhausted and sent the man away.

Hours later the Earl continued to sit in his bedroom sitting room, staring at the partially completed portrait. His thoughts kept returning to Klaus' words, but the portrait drew him to other thoughts especially a flickering image that passed through his mind of a man dressed in purple clothes in a fashion that hadn't been seen for hundreds of years. A raging headache beat against his temples. Feeling slightly nauseous, Dorian prepared to turn down the lights and rest when Mr. James ran into the room with two sacks of various items.

"Not now James, I'm . . . . Seeing the hurt on James' face, Dorian made an effort to deal with the little man. "James, what are those things?"

"I'm inventorying my collection, m'lord."

"What do you have there?"

"Five coins of Five DM apiece and one paper _deutchmark,_ and some pieces of metal that I just know are gold." The little man giggled excitedly as Dorian looked briefly at the eclectic things then picked up the paper _deutchmark._

Paper isn't worth much; why do you have this?

"It's my favourite."

Dorian looked confused, but went ahead and asked, "Why is that, Jamesie?"

"Because the Major gave it to me."

"The Major . . . you mean Major Eberbach?"

The small accountant nodded yes, continuing to stare at his collection. Intrigued, Dorian looked at the paper money and inquired, "Why did the Major give it to you?"

"You had just got hurt and the Major found your snuff box; he didn't know how to open it so I did it for him so he gave me the money to thank me."

"So he wasn't trying to bribe you?"

"No, he just wanted what was inside of it."

"Why did he place any value on the box?"

"I don't know, but you always carry it when you do your . . . when you work for NATO so I guess he thought it had something to do with that."

Dorian continued to stare unseeing into space. **So he found something that I had probably stolen for him.**

"When did this happen, James?"

James' face frowned as if he didn't understand then he quickly replied "Soon after Bonham and I got to the hospital; I was upset so they sent me to the waiting room."

Now Dorian was completely confused. **If the Major already had the information, he was looking for then why did he continue to stay with me for several more days? Guilt? No, the Major did not strike me as ever feeling guilt.**

Staring at the little man who was a devoted companion and stingy bug, Dorian grabbed some coins off his desk and handed them to James to add to his collection. Thoroughly delighted, James rushed off to add the new booty to his collection. Dorian didn't have the heart to point out to the little man that a _deutchmark_ wasn't really worth much since the new currency was the Euro, but money was money to Jamesie.

The light in the sitting room grew dim as Dorian continued to sit in the room staring at the now difficult-to-see portrait, his thoughts wandering over the words that the Major had spoken. Suddenly, he reached over with one slender, pale white hand and dialled a number that he somehow knew without looking it up.

"Major Eberbach, this is the Earl of Red Gloria; I will do it. Please send one of your agents to explain what I must do."

DKDKDKDKDKDK

Strangely enough the mission went perfectly. Not one of the terrorists realized that Eroica had broken into their headquarters. The NATO crew had waited until there were only a few people about and then Dorian had gone in and returned cleanly. The Major was waiting for him in a sleek Mercedes. The slender, blond-haired thief said nothing merely handing over the camera and film. Dorian had not dared lift any documents because NATO was planning to lay a trap for the various cells of the organization as they put their simultaneous operations into effect.

The Major merely grunted his thanks and waited for the explosion that would soon take place . . . but nothing happened. Klaus continued to drive for several miles, forcing himself to not look at the thief whose demeanour was subdued; his behaviour reflected a chill that would have done an iceberg proud. Finally, Dorian spoke up, "Please let me out here."

Since it was in the middle of nowhere, the Major was surprised to hear the words. Not slowing down he verbalized his confusion in his native language, "_Was ist los?_

The look on the Earl's face was one of total disgust and contempt so the Major knew it was time to face the condemnation that he so richly deserved. "Stop now, Major."

The German pulled over to the side of the road and waited. Dorian deserved to be angry and have his say. It was not long in coming. "I phoned Bonham earlier to tell him to pick me up here. There were no pictures in the headquarters, Major, and you knew it. You lied to me to get me to do what you wanted. I don't remember you, but I thought you were a man of integrity. Now I know better." Seeing the headlamps blinking the pre-set code, Dorian got out of the vehicle. Leaning over to look in the window, Dorian said clearly and firmly, "Don't ever ask me to do another job for NATO, and I never want to see you again, Major."

Eberbach sat watching the slender man, dressed in black walk away into the night towards the waiting car. He knew that there was no apology that he could make. He had done what was necessary but for the first time in his life, he felt empty and dirty that he had followed the path of duty without thinking of the consequences to another person as well as to himself.

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal, Part 3

Dorian, the Earl of Red Gloria had had three relatively peaceful months - - if you could call Jamesie's constant hints that they were near to going to the poor house . . . peaceful. Mr. James was a very good accountant, but every time that the Earl spent a pound the little man was sure that the Earl was headed for bankruptcy - - especially since the blond man was no longer gaining any income from his alternative lifestyle.

Dorian knew that bankruptcy was far away and that the House of Red Gloria was in no danger of being sold to raise money, but he couldn't bring himself to discipline the little accountant. He seemed to be loyal to money and Dorian so the Earl was content.

What he was not content with was the knowledge that he had once been a thief. He couldn't remember everything that had gone on during those years, but his memory was gradually returning. He would not admit that he remembered that Major, but flashbacks and dreams were becoming more and more frequent and each one featured the handsome German. Dorian stopped himself in his thoughts and admonished himself for thinking that the German was handsome . . . he was good looking, but the man had no integrity; he had betrayed Dorian's trust and didn't deserve any further consideration.

In truth, Dorian was slightly bored with his sedate lifestyle. He travelled as much as he wanted, visiting London and other places as the world of art drew him to them, but he felt some excitement had gone out of his life. He had even begun wearing his blond tresses in a longer style and his clothes had certainly taken on more colour. But he was not Eroica anymore and would never sink back into that abyss because that path could too easily lead to further acquaintance with that German scoundrel who had taken advantage of him. How Dorian, the Earl of Red Gloria could have ever loved that man was a total mystery.

Of course, Dorian did not actually remember loving the man, but Bonham assured him that for almost twenty years the Englishman had professed his love to the German on a fairly regular basis. Sighing, Dorian called down to Bonham to request some tea but hearing a strange voice on the other end of the line, Dorian inquired what was going on.

Suddenly, Bonham came on the line, "Sorry, m'lord, but I was busy making tea for us when you called."

"Us?"

"Uh, yes, m'lord, me friend Mr. Z is visitin' and I was just puttin' out a spread. Would you be wantin' your tea?"

"Who is Mr. Z, Bonham? That's a very strange name."

Bonham was quiet for a long time so Dorian inquired again, "Bonham, who is Mr. Z?"

Finally, Bonham came on the line and replied, "He works . . . uh, worked for the Major at NATO, sir."

"Worked? Has he lost his job or something? I wouldn't be surprised if that horrid Major hadn't fired him. How can anyone think . . . "

Here Bonham interrupted him by saying, "I just meant, m'lord, that Major Eberbach is planning to resign from NATO so Mr. Z won't be working for 'im anymore."

For some reason that statement bothered the Earl a great deal. Not really understanding why, Dorian felt compelled to inquire further, "Is the Major sick or something?"

"Why don't I let Mr. Z talk to you, sir? He can explain it better than me."

"No, I have a better idea. Why don't you send Mr. Z up with the tea and then the three of us can discuss this."

Another moment's silence was broken with the words, "Very well, m'lord."

Within moments the three men were seated comfortably in Dorian's sitting room. They thirstily drank their tea and devoured the small cakes that were especially made for the Earl. Finishing rapidly, Dorian turned to Mr. Z, who he now vaguely recognized from the mission against the terrorists, and asked, "Why is the Major resigning, Mr. Z?"

Z pulled at his shirt collar as if he was being strangled then hesitantly replied, "'M not sure, but he hasn't been the same since he returned from the op against the terrorists. He has been so intent on getting the group that he has worked night and day on laying the trap to get them all on the planned day of terrorism. Then yesterday he called all the alphabets together and told us that as soon as the terrorists were all rounded up, he would be resigning and that we'd be re-assigned to other units. I don't really understand."

The room grew quiet as the three men each contemplated their own thoughts. Certainly Bonham and Z had many memories of the Major, and not all of them were pleasant, but the Earl's thoughts were on Klaus' betrayal and its ramifications for himself and possibly the Major himself.

Finally, however, the Earl asked the question which had disturbed him since tea began. "Why are you here, Mr. Z?"

"We are starting to round up of the terrorists in each of their planned bombing areas. Mine is in Scotland and I decided to stop by and see Bonham before I had to be in place. The Major, of course, has taken the primary site and since Castle Gloria is on my way going north, I stopped by, but I have to leave very soon."

Suddenly, Mr. Z's radio beeped, so he rushed to answer it. Excusing himself, he went out into the corridor, but returned within a minute, his face all flushed and his body quivering with excitement. "Lord Red Gloria, the Major has already begun the round-up. It seems someone tipped them off. Everything seemed to be going well, but somehow, the Major was captured and even now is in captivity. I must go."

Without really knowing or understanding why, Dorian Red Gloria immediately said with a firmness that would have done the German Major proud, "We'll go with you."

Within hours, Dorian and his people were in Germany, nearing the site of the planned bomb plot. Agents T and A stopped their vehicle and briefed Agent Z and the others on what had occurred. In the time it had taken to arrive in Germany, an in-depth search had begun for the NATO Major. Fortunately, the terrorists had been spotted and even now, other alphabets were moving in on the area. Z had gained permission to stay with this part of the mission so Dorian and his people followed him to the site of the Major's possible location.

Arriving there just before dusk, the team on site related what they knew. It was growing dark so they decided to wait and see what occurred. The genuine concern in the deep blue eyes spoke volumes about the Earl's worries. He had told the Major that he had never wanted to see him again, but no matter the man's betrayal, the Earl did not want the man to die.

The team waited anxiously; the perimeter was entirely secured, but Dorian was not content with this. He had to see what was going on. Just getting ready to move in for a look-see, a large, obviously heavily armoured car moved away from the site. Using infrared, the Earl could tell that several individuals were in the car. Betting the Major's life that he was in the car and not lying dead back at the abandoned site, Dorian gave a one word command on his cell phone to his hidden men who immediately threw a heavy road block across the exit from the area.

The terrorist vehicle came roaring to a stop. Dragging a sluggish, obviously distressed individual from the car, it was obvious that the Major had been injured or beaten as he was propped against the heavy vehicle. Perhaps, the terrorists were planning to use the Major as a bargaining tool, but they hadn't counted upon the blond thief who seemed to react without thought. Within seconds of identifying the tall German, Dorian was on the move, with the NATO agents right behind him as they realized what he was going to do.

It was all over within minutes. Klaus von dem Eberbach had been beaten and hit over the head, but as soon as he saw his men come rushing down the small hill, he reacted instinctively. Striking out against his captors, he quickly disarmed the one holding the gun and permitted the rest to be taken by his men. Hoarsely, he commanded, "Agents see to them," before collapsing into the arms of Dorian Red Gloria.

The next time that the Major woke up he was comfortably supine in a large, luxurious bed. Opening his eyes carefully, he registered that the lights had been turned low so that his exploding head did not have to deal with overly bright lights as well. Irrelevantly, he silently thanked the person who had been so thoughtful. Continuing to look around, he spotted the slender blond sitting near by, looking confused and worried. Trying to sit up, the Major reached for his pounding head and then realized he was in a magnificent bedroom that must belong to the pervert sitting nearby.

In a husky but pleasant voice, Dorian voiced his concerns, "Are you all right, Major?

You've been checked out by a NATO doctor and released in my custody, pending further dispensation. This is my home in Germany so it was rather nearby. We didn't think that you wanted to arrive at Schloss Eberbach in such an unmilitary-like manner."

Out of all the information just processed, the Major only asked, "We?"

"Yes, I talked it over with your Chief and Z and they both agreed my plan was for the best so here you are . . . darling."

For a moment, the endearment didn't register but suddenly it did. Drawing the expensive duvet up around his pyjama-clad body, Klaus looked at the blond man nearby and asked in a confused whisper, "Eroica?"

A sad smile appeared on the beautiful face, nodding slightly, Dorian confirmed the Major's suspicions, "Yes, Major, I have returned. I remember a great deal now . . . not everything, but enough."

"When did this happen?" Klaus asked, not sure if he was happy or ready to chew nails.

"When I saw you being so badly treated by the terrorists, it was like going back to the Gröhner op. The threat to you made me remember, I suppose. You must be the tiniest bit upset with me for all those months, but I do apologize."

"Don't talk such dither, Eroica. I care nothing about your return just keep out of my way, and we will be all right. I must go so that I can be debriefed about my failure in my part of the operation. I . . . I have to return to headquarters."

"So that you can complete your resignation?"

"Who told you about that?"

"Why are you resigning, Major?"

"I have thrown away my integrity; I am totally incapable of successfully completing a mission, and I can no longer continue to maintain my moral status in this organization so I must resign."

"Nonsense, you are the most moral man I have ever met . . . much to my chagrin."

"Don't start being a fop, Eroica. You shouldn't talk such gibberish. I actually missed your nonsense while you were . . . uh, gone, but I will not tolerate it now."

A beautiful, mouth-watering smile crossed the Earl's face and for some reason, the Major found himself wanting to wipe the smile off or, at least, kiss it off. Halting such thoughts, the Major moved towards the edge of the bed, preparing to get up, but a slender hand stopped him.

"Major, I regret deeply that I am not a person that you like . . . or want, but you are valuable to NATO; you do an important and necessary job, and if I am, in any way, the cause of your resignation, I want you to know that I am sorry."

"You have nothing to do with it. I have failed to live up to my own standards, and I will not continue to remain in a position of responsibility knowing what I know about myself. You above all should understand since I was quite willing to betray your trust to gain your help."

That admission cut deeply into Dorian who was still confused about his own feelings in this whole affair. He had helped the Major because he said they had been lovers. Klaus had lied, but why had it been so important to the thief that he help a man he thought had been his lover? Dorian knew why now. Dorian's feelings and Eroica's were one and the same; they both continued to love the Major even though the Major had betrayed those feelings in a very harsh way.

Dorian's blue eyes stared wistfully at the slightly unsure Major then the blond replied, "If I can forgive you, Major, can you not forgive yourself?"

Klaus was headed towards the bathroom, but turned around at that question. "It makes no difference what you think of me, pervert (although the Major was not really sure he was telling the truth); I have to live with myself."

Dorian jumped up off the bed, walking up to the Major, "That's an excellent idea, Major. Live with yourself."

"What are you talking about you sick pervert?" The insult didn't have the venom in it that it usually did as Dorian remembered so he felt encouraged.

"Give yourself six months, a year before you resign. You know that I have forgiven you, but I need some time as well. Return to NATO and think about what you want from life. If you leave NATO, what will you do; then, if you would like, come visit with me and we can talk . . . just talk, darling."

"Do not tell me what to do; if I decide to stay on for awhile, it will be because it is what is best for NATO, but what you say makes sense for once. I will think about your suggestion."

"Excellent, now why don't you relax in my hot tub for awhile, it will make you feel much better."

"I will take a cold shower. _Danke."_

In the end, Dorian got what he wanted, the Major took a long soothing bath then dressed in some suitably muted clothes of Dorian's and left.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Three months later Klaus was at Dorian's door. He had followed the Earl's advice and had decided what he wanted to do. NATO was still important to him, but he realized that the blond also had a place in his life. When a gunrunner's bullet hit his shoulder in a vulnerable, Klaus decided to take sick leave for the first time and use it to visit with the man that he was drawn to.

Arriving at the door of Castle Gloria full of apprehension, Klaus stood militarily straight as he waited for Bonham to open the door; then he took command of the situation, rushing in and telling Bonham that the Earl and he were not to be disturbed until they contacted him.

Staring in disbelief, Bonham mumbled a garbled, "Yes sir," as the German took three steps at a time up the grand staircase and burst into Dorian's sitting room where the blond was admiring the newly completed portrait of the Earl of Red Gloria. Within a few more seconds, Dorian was in the arms of the man that he had loved for twenty years.

"Klaus, I . . ."

The words were cut off by the Major's mouth upon Dorian's own. Only their need for air stopped the kiss which had nearly wreaked a melt down on both men. Pulling back from each other, the two men stared at one another, trying to decide what to do next. Dorian, now slightly dishevelled flung his long hair back over his shoulders and looked lovingly at the man that he had wanted for so long.

Klaus, on the other hand, was staring beyond Dorian's back. The Earl quickly realized that Klaus was staring at the new portrait, showing a very regal and sedate Lord Gloria.

With a slight tease in his voice, Dorian purred as he asked, "Wouldn't my portrait look splendid along side The Man in Purple?"

Green eyes stared into blue eyes with a frostiness that cooled the room. Not sure what he had done, Dorian tried to move away but was held by strong hands. "_Nein_, that is not you. There is no life in that man. You will have another portrait done in your black thief's outfit, and we will put that up next to that infernal painting."

"But Major . . ." Dorian was once again stopped as Klaus used one of his most recently discovered techniques to shut the Earl up. It worked beautifully.

Dorian put his arms around the Major's neck then tried to hug him, but noticed a faint grimace on the handsome German's face. "Why, Major, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, I have a few days vacation, and I do not intend to waste it discussing my injuries." Trying to take the slender blond back into his arms, he was stopped by Dorian using the expedient of moving away.

"Major, you have taken a vacation? Are you sure you haven't resigned?"

"_Nein_, nothing like that. I was merely wounded in my left shoulder, and I have taken some sick leave."

Dorian's concern was evident in his blue eyes, but he didn't want to overdo his concern and drive Klaus away. "I see; you will let me see the wound, however, won't you? I am told that I am an excellent nurse, and I am sure that I could help your wound heal much faster."

Klaus' face grimaced as his green eyes turned wary, fearful of the Earl's well-known proclivities, but he replied stoutly enough, "I do not need a nurse, but I am feeling rather tired, could we go to your other room and discuss this more thoroughly?"

Dorian's smile lit up his face and the whole room since he knew that the other room was his bedroom. He had waited for this moment for a very long time so he wanted to savour it. "Of course, darling, wouldn't you like to take a soothing bath and let me massage you? You must be hurting, and I promise I will make it all better."

Hesitating, Klaus finally replied, "_Ja,_" then followed the blond into the other room.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal, Part 4

_One Year Later_

Dorian had never known such happiness. The Major and he had entered a relationship that was satisfying to both of them. It was not based just on sex, which had always been good, but on equality and respect as well and he hoped . . . on love. Dorian knew that he loved Klaus, but the Major had never said the magic words. It was also true that Klaus could not stop calling his lover by some rather crude names such as pervert and faggot, but those words were never meant seriously. In fact, Dorian often looked upon those times of banter as reflecting their true feelings for each other since the Major was able to lighten up and be more himself when he was with the Earl.

It had taken many months to gain Klaus' confidence and willingness to experiment with various sexual activities but it had been worth it. Klaus was proving to be a wonderful lover and the two seemed to have overcome their mistrust of each other after the fiasco of the Gröhner heist.

Eberbach was still working for NATO so they seemed to spend more time in Germany, either at Dorian's own apartment or the Major's. Both men were in Bonn at the moment. Dorian had just flown over after a short visit to North Downs. His activities as Eroica had been scaled back a great deal out of respect for the Major's position. Eroica never "worked" in Germany now except under the aegis of NATO and that was the way Klaus liked it. The German seemed quite happy to hear when Dorian found some sidelights while visiting England or France, but never admitted to those feelings.

It had taken several visits to various psychiatrists to help Dorian get over his loss of memory. He would not admit to the psychiatrist about his alter ego, Eroica, but the fact that he had forgot Klaus, the most important person in his life, had bothered him a great deal . . . so he visited several doctors for aid in overcoming some of his fears. The one fear that continued to persist, however, Dorian would not admit to any doctor and rarely even to himself – how long would Klaus stay with him as his lover before he tired of the man who adored him and reverted back to some of his old ways?

Dorian constantly told his lover that he loved him, but so far there had been no reciprocity from his beloved. The Earl was sure that the German loved him, but without the words, a nanoparticle of doubt and insecurity took place in the Englishman's being.

Today, however, was not one of those days of doubt. Dorian had arrived at Klaus' Bonn apartment as a surprise the evening before. They had made love as if they were starved for each other's bodies and then later they had made slow, gentle love which ended in a climax that seemed to shake the earth.

Klaus had had to go to work this morning so that he could complete certain details before taking several days as part of his extensive vacation leave. Dorian had returned to his own apartment to air it out and make plans for the coming few days when he could lie with his Major and enjoy the precious hours that they had together.

Deciding to go out and do some special shopping, Dorian decided that he wanted to acquire some very skimpy, sexy looking tear-away briefs for his beloved Major. The man was always grumbling that Dorian was destroying his underwear since he seemed to rip them off the Major's body so frequently. Dorian smiled as he thought of his desire to get at the Major's muscular body and see all the "gifts" his lover had been endowed with. After all, the Major certainly had it, so why shouldn't he flaunt it, and special tearaway briefs would be perfect.

Walking down the street, Dorian was in 7th heaven. In fact, he was having such a good time that he almost missed the sight of his beloved walking in Ballack's which was a well-to-do jewellery store. Since the Eberbach family usually frequented Schimmelfennig's for all their jewellery needs and had done so for years, Dorian was slightly surprised to see the Major, who was supposed to be working. **Maybe he's buying me a present!**

Dorian giggled to himself as he edged closer to the entrance of the shop. Looking in he saw Klaus standing at a jewellery display, holding up what looked like a ring to examine. Fortunately, about that time, a crowd of tourists were being shepherded into the store to see what "a real German jewellery store" looked like so Dorian, who was dressed rather sedately, managed to enter the shop with them. It was obvious that this "visit" had been especially planned so security gave little notice to the small select group wandering around. Dorian found a place where he would not be seen and waited for something to happen.

Fortunately, Klaus was so wrapped up in completing his transaction that he did not notice his lover enter the store. It was obvious that the Major had made a previous visit to the establishment since he was not escorted to any of the small, discreet cubicles where business was usually conducted. Handing over cash for the valuable ring, the salesperson was the personification of politeness as he hoped to impress an individual who had purchased such a valuable item. "You have made an excellent choice, sir. I sincerely wish you well on your upcoming marriage. Could I show you something for . . . your bride?"

"_Nein_," and with those words Klaus exited the shop.

Dorian continued to stand there, his heart beating rapidly, feeling totally shattered. Klaus was getting married? He had always known that the Major would have to marry one day to continue the Eberbach line, but to plan a marriage and find a bride while still sleeping with Dorian was a betrayal beyond all that Dorian ever had endured. The pain was so sharp that Dorian thought he was having a heart attack. Finally, he pulled himself together and somehow made it to his own apartment. He had been living there alone since he had been spending most of his time at the Major's apartment.

Packing up a few garments and a few other necessities, the Earl looked around at the apartment where he had been so happy. He decided that it was necessary to leave a message for Klaus who would be relieved that the nuisance of telling Dorian had been taken off his shoulders.

Placing a call to Bonham to inform him of his change in plans and that he wanted to be alone for awhile, Dorian rang off then sat down to write the most difficult letter of his life.

_Klaus_

_I have decided that our relationship will not work. I still love you, but this year has shown me that I was living in an illusion. I am sorry that I have betrayed you, but I need to be on my own again. I sincerely hope that you find someone that you can say the words, "I love you" to._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Dorian_

Folding the note carefully, Dorian put it in an envelope and laid it on the table. Assuming that Klaus might try to phone him when he did not appear at Klaus' apartment, Dorian left a brief message on both his cell and apartment phones. Seconds after that, he exited the apartment, disappearing into the German landscape.

Klaus von dem Eberbach was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the mundane duties at NATO. He wanted to be with his lover. He had picked up his wedding ring from Schimmelfennig's the day before and Dorian's today. He had taken the necessary precaution of purchasing two men's wedding rings from different jewellers, especially since he was well-known as Schimmelfennig's, but had never done any business with Ballack's.

Patting his breast pocket, the Major thought of the look on Dorian's face, when he asked the beautiful blond to enter into a civil union with him, both in Germany and England. After all, it was not illegal since both countries had enacted Civil Union laws some years before. The Major was now in his 50's and wanted to be with his beloved. NATO had been enlightened enough to enact rules supporting the Civil Union law so the Major's position was safe, and quite frankly the dark-haired man readily admitted - - if it came to choosing between NATO and Dorian, Dorian would win every time.

Sitting there smoking for a moment or two, the Major almost smiled at how far he had come in this past year. When he had lost Eroica for those months and Dorian no longer seemed to want him, the German's green eyes were opened to what was really important to him. He needed Eroica, but he desperately needed Dorian as well. Since they were the same person and Dorian seemed to have forgiven him for his inexcusable betrayal, the Major decided that he would announce his commitment to his lover by asking him to marry him. There would be no husbands in this marriage - - only partners and lovers.

As he blew out a puff of smoke, he realized that his efforts to reduce his smoking had been successful. Instead of three packs a day, he now restricted himself to five cigarettes at work and even fewer at home. In a sentimental moment that overwhelmed him, he hoped fervently that his breath was now as enticing to Dorian as Dorian's had always been to him. Almost laughing at himself, the Major locked away the materials that he had been working on, deciding to go immediately to his apartment where Dorian had promised to be.

Entering the luxurious two-level complex, Klaus was expecting to be met by the glorious blond and his mind-boggling hugs, but the entrance level was empty and it seemed as if the whole complex was deserted. Putting his key in the locks and re-setting the security devices, Klaus shivered in the quiet, dark, coldness of the apartment. He had noticed that the place always seemed that way when Dorian was not there, but where was the pervert? Klaus had envisioned several hours of lovemaking before taking Dorian out to one of his favourite meals.

Sighing, he walked into their bedroom and changed clothing. Pouring himself a drink, Klaus sat back in the most comfortable chair in the large lounge to wait for his lover. An hour later, he was still waiting. Since it was beginning to get dark, he decided that he had waited long enough. Planning to go over to Dorian's apartment, he decided to call ahead first and see if maybe Dorian was on his way.

Instead of Dorian answering, however, there was a message directed at Klaus. It was short and to the point. Dorian would not be coming over tonight. In fact, he had left the country and IF KLAUS CARED; there was a letter on the table in Dorian's apartment which would explain further.

The bitterness of the message shook Klaus to the core. He had never heard Dorian speak to him like that . . . not even in the terrible days when Dorian did not remember who Klaus was. What was going on? Within seconds, Klaus was out the door and on his way to Dorian's apartment.

Klaus and Dorian had keys for each other's apartments so Klaus quite easily was able to enter the silent apartment. Looking around the Major found the letter and quickly read the words that condemned his mind and body to utter chaos. He just couldn't understand it. To say that Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach was feeling a wave of furious despair was to say the very least. Intending on storming out of the apartment and taking up the hunt immediately was Klaus' original intention, but he suddenly realized that he didn't know where he would begin.

Grabbing a bottle of schnapps that Dorian kept there for his pleasure, the Major collapsed on the sofa and began to drink. He had been doing so for several minutes, allowing various emotions to wax and wane over his demeanour. For the first several minutes, his fury was the dominant emotion, but as the handsome face of his lover kept appearing in his thoughts, he rapidly began to slip into an abyss of despair.

Sitting slouched in the chair, Klaus' confused mind began to wander into thoughts about the previous year and his relationship with Dorian and the contentment that he had discovered in the man's arms and bed. How ironic that on the day that he had purchased their weddings rings; Dorian walked out on him . . . but why?

Suddenly, the fury returned as Klaus picked up the partially full schnapps' glass and threw it across the room. If that was the way that perverted, disgusting faggot was going to treat him; then Klaus didn't need him anymore. Preparing to bolt from the darkened apartment, Klaus stopped, rather unsteady on his feet, realizing that he could not drive in this condition and was not prepared to call anyone to pick him up.

Calming down, the Major sat down and began to think. Why would Dorian do such a thing now? If he was tired of the relationship, why had he made the special trip to Bonn just to be with Klaus for the few days that Klaus had managed to get for vacation leave? It did not make sense. Something must have happened. Had somebody blackmailed Eroica? Realizing that this seemed farfetched since Dorian was most discreet about his two lives and was rarely active now, what could have provoked his gorgeous Dorian into such an extreme act?

Suddenly the name Bonham popped into his mind. Reaching for his phone, Klaus quickly placed the call.

"Lord Red Gloria's residence. Bonham speaking."

"This is Major Eberbach. I was wondering if you have heard from Lord Gloria recently. I know that he was in Bonn yesterday, but he seems to have left rather suddenly, and I wondered if you could tell me where he has gone. NATO . . . needs him rather badly."

For a moment there was silence then Bonham continued, "I had a phone call from him a few hours ago, Major. He just said that he had changed his plans; he wanted to be alone, and that he would get in contact with me when I was needed."

Klaus' heart fell since he was hoping that Bonham would be his best chance to locate the fugitive without too many hours of waiting, but now his alphabets would be needed. "Thank you, Bonham. If you do hear from his Lordship, would you ask him to call me or let me know yourself?"

"Of course, Major."

Ringing off, Klaus stared at the apartment as if he had forgot where he was; then his well-ordered German mind fought off the confusion, heartache, and chaos and began to act. Calling A, Z, and three other alphabets, he issued orders to immediately begin a hunt for Eroica. The man was needed for a special operation that Klaus was planning. He gave them all the information that he had (which was little), and sat down to wait. He was sure that Dorian would not make it easy to be located, but he had great confidence in his agents and knowing their fear of Alaska, he was also sure that their motivation would be at an all time high.

It wasn't as easy as Klaus had hoped, but within two days, the whereabouts of the elusive thief was known. Now the more difficult part began: what to say to the man when the Major was standing in front of Dorian, Earl of Red Gloria.

DKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Dorian sat on in a secluded spot near the small cottage near Lavamünd on the Austrian border. He was sure that Klaus would not seek him out, but, just in case, he had chosen a place that he had never used before. The place was so secluded that his arrival was undetected. He had prepared many of these types of places in case he ever had to go on the run from one of his Eroica adventures, but this one was coming in handy for another reason.

He had been here for two days and while still feeling betrayed and devastated, he had begun to realize that he could not stay here and mourn the loss of the relationship that had been his heart's desire for twenty years. After all, he had told himself that it was to be expected; it was just the way that the Major had done it. Of course, a man like the German would need to marry and carry on the family line, but he could have faced Dorian openly and told him the truth. This past year had been so happy and now everything was in ashes.

Leaning back in the comfortable chair that fit his body perfectly, Dorian closed his eyes and let past memories invade his thoughts for a few seconds then he ruthlessly crushed them. He was Dorian, Earl of Red Gloria, and he could cope with the Major's betrayal even if it had been so unexpected. It certainly wasn't like the Major to behave in such a way, but remembering how his former lover had lied to him about their previous relationship to get Eroica to do a job, it probably shouldn't have been a total surprise.

The late afternoon was pleasantly warm, but as Dorian searched the horizon, he thought he saw some clouds forming over the distant mountains. Perhaps there would be a storm this evening. A storm was what he was feeling in his heart: a rage so devastating that it threatened to overwhelm him. Forcing himself to calm down, Dorian took a sip of wine and stretched out, determined to make do even though thoughts of Klaus weighed very heavily on his mind.

Normally, Dorian would hop out of one man's bed and perhaps jump into someone else's to relieve the feeling of disappointment and despair, but the beautiful blond couldn't face the idea of bedding someone else so soon after being in Klaus' arms. His sexual demands were still the same, but without the handsome German at his side, Dorian's needs seemed less formidable.

Closing his eyes against the sun which was lowering very slowly, Dorian began to doze when he heard a sound that seemed to be coming toward him. Opening his eyes swiftly, he saw a dark figure that was haloed by the radiating sun. Although the Earl's eyes seemed to water as they stared at the oncoming figure, it was not difficult to recognize the person that was making his way forward at a rapid pace.

"Major?"

Stopping several yards away after thoughtfully moving out of the direct line of the sun, Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach stood staring at the feline creature who was stretched out on a _chaise longue_, trying to seem nonchalant, but was obviously tense in every fibre of his being. The Major said nothing. This was Dorian's move since he was the one who had walked away. Klaus didn't have long to wait.

Purring in his usual sexual way, Dorian oozed insincerity, "Why, darling, what a pleasure to see you!"

"Stop it, Dorian. I am here to find out why you are acting like an idiot. Why did you walk out on me?"

Blue eyes fluttered at him as Dorian tried to present a brave front of not caring. Feeling that attack was better than defending his actions, Dorian felt that the more outrageous he was the more likely that the Major would just go and leave him alone.

"Why, darling, I didn't think you would be so _gauche_ as to have to ask. I've found someone else, of course."

The dark-haired man stood staring, a flicker of surprise showing in his green eyes before he quickly suppressed it. "You have found someone else? Why did you come to Bonn then, if you have an interest in some other pervert?"

Raising his golden eyebrows, Dorian purred again, "How do you know that he's a pervert? Maybe this one is for money?"

The Major's eyes hardened; his body tensed; his hands made fists, but he knew, for some reason, Dorian was deliberately trying to provoke him so he fought back his rage.

"I have money, if that is what you want. Tell me the truth."

"Oh darling, you don't have enough money to keep me and besides, I'm sure that your bride will expect you to spend your money on her and not some toy boy."

Fortunately, Klaus concentrated on the last part of the statement rather than the first or there would have been violence spread across the lovely Austrian landscape. "Bride, what the hell are you talking about now, you pervert. I have no bride."

Dorian's blue eyes grew cold as glaciers, "No, but you will soon, won't you?"

"Why do you think this?"

The words came out like shards of ice as Dorian decided to be blunt, "I saw you in Ballack's a few days ago, and I know what you purchased."

Ballack's? Dorian had been at Ballack's! A glimmer of understanding began to thread through Klaus' mind. "I see, and what did you think you saw?"

Dorian sat up and seemed to stretch his lithe body to impossible positions and then he flung his long tresses back in defiance and stated in a deadly tone, "I saw you purchase a man's wedding ring, and I couldn't help but hear the clerk mention that you were getting married."

Since Klaus could not deny that he was getting married, he now realized how it must have seemed to Dorian, but the man should have had more trust, more faith in him. He was not the type to play his lover false by planning a wedding to some female while sleeping with Dorian.

"You have very little faith in me, don't you?"

Dorian seemed slightly shaken at the obvious implication of the words, but he stood his ground, "This is not about me. You have obviously grown tired of me and want out of our relationship. You could have told me. I've been expecting it ever since . . . we started being with each other."

"So I have obviously grown tired of you?" Reaching into his breast pocket, Klaus pulled out a small box and said, "That is obviously the reason that I bought this then." Handing the box to the blond, Klaus commanded, "Open it."

For a moment, Dorian hesitated but his curiosity could not be muted. Reaching in, he pulled out a man's gold wedding band. It was exquisite. Dorian had not seen the one in Ballack's very well, but the box had Ballack's name on it so Dorian assumed it was the same. His heart breaking, Dorian assumed that this was Klaus' way of confirming his forthcoming marriage since this was the ring that the German would wear on his wedding day.

Tears filled the blue eyes as he stared at the shining gold, but it felt as if the circle of gold was burning his hand so he started to return it to its container when Klaus said in his best military voice, "Read the inside of the band."

Dorian's agony increased as he realized that Klaus' was going to humiliate him further by forcing him to read the inscription that had been placed there. For a moment, Dorian was ready to fight back but then he bowed to the inevitable and angled the ring so that the delicate inscription could be seen.

_**To D, From Klaus . . . with love.**_

Time seemed to stand still as Dorian forced his mind to try and understand what this meant. It was a man's ring. Klaus was giving the ring to someone with the initial D, what did this mean? Suddenly, Dorian looked up at the man he adored and saw a face filled with love and affection. The green eyes were like nothing he had ever seen, not even when they were in the throes of lovemaking. Klaus, had actually bought him a wedding ring?

"I . . . I don't understand. Why would you buy me a wedding band?"

Looking at the Earl as if he were an idiot, Klaus cleared his throat and replied, "Because, my beloved idiot, it has not been illegal for people like us to have a civil ceremony in either England or Germany for several years. I wish for you and I to make such a commitment in the near future."

Dorian stared at his Major for what seemed like an eternity. Klaus could almost read the thoughts that were flitting through the man's mind. The German knew to the moment when Dorian had made his decision.

"No."

Klaus waited for more to be said, but when Dorian said nothing further, he demanded to know what he meant by the word, no.

Looking extremely sad, the blond whispered into the fading afternoon, "No, I will not make a commitment with you. Thank you for asking me, but you cannot risk your career or your family's position. It might not be illegal, but I would not want your reputation damaged. I . . . I know what value you place on it."

Looking down at the ground in order to avoid Klaus seeing the tears that threatened to swamp his blue eyes, Dorian did not see the frustration and agony that crossed the German's face.

"So, that is how you see me? I place more value on my reputation, my family, and my job with NATO. Is that what you think?"

Looking up into the almost blazing green eyes, Dorian shook his head. "I KNOW that is what you value most. I have spent the last twenty years, hearing those exact same values thrown at me over and over. I know you have tried very hard in the past year to change your attitudes, but you are and always will be an Eberbach, and I will not demand that you give up your duty to your family. I would not ask that of you. Thank you for this past year, but I really would prefer that you would leave now."

Consternation lit up the Major's face, but he did not retreat. Instead he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out another small box. Opening it so that Dorian could see its contents, Klaus held out the matching ring. "I purchased this at Schimmelfennig's where my family has done business for many years. It is to be the band that I will wear on our wedding day. NATO means nothing to me, if you are not in my life. I know this is difficult to believe, but I am asking you to trust that this is so.

Sighing as Klaus saw the lack of belief in the blue eyes, he continued, "I have designated one of my nephews to be my heir. I will be an Eberbach for the rest of my life, but I will be your lover and partner even beyond this life . . . if you will have me. I do not have to be in NATO; I do not have to produce an heir, but . . . I have to be with you. There are words in at least one wedding ceremony that I have heard of: I will plight thee my troth. I mean this, Dorian. Can you not trust me, once again?"

Klaus could see the slight change in Dorian's face. The German had badly hurt the beautiful man who sat before him. Over the years, Klaus had abused him, cursed him, and ignored him. How could he expect Dorian to forgive all that? Finally, on the edge of despair, he tried one more time.

"_Ich liebe dich."_

Dorian sat staring for a moment then whispered, "Thank you, Major for saying that. I would like to think that you mean it, but you mean more to me than anyone in the world, and I do not want you coming to hate me in the future as you realize what you have had to give up. Could you leave now?"

The Major stood staring, realizing that he had failed. He could not really blame Dorian. After throwing Dorian's love in his face for twenty years, why should two circles of gold or three words make a difference? Seeming to shrink into himself, Klaus nodded as he replied, "_Ja._" Without another word, the Major turned on his heels and headed back down the path that had led him up the incline.

He was nearly out of sight of the dejected figure when he heard sobs issuing forth from the shaking figure. He tried to harden his heart against the man who had rejected him so cruelly, but he was unable to do so. The sounds of devastation coming from the slender figure spoke volumes about Dorian's feelings and what it had cost him to reject Klaus for his own good.

Turning, Klaus stood for a minute, contemplating his next move and then he reacted on instinct rapidly closing in on the bereft figure. Kneeling down beside the man he loved beyond all else, Klaus hesitated as Dorian seemed to recoil in terror. The Major pulled back as he remembered the times that he had used physical violence against this seemingly vulnerable man, but now was not the time to allow his suppressed emotional feelings dictate to him. Pulling his rose-scented lover into his arms, he cuddled him against his chest and allowed the lovely red nose to drip all over his impeccable suit.

Words of endearment flowed easily since his only thoughts were about the need to comfort Dorian and not to take revenge for the betrayal of his feelings and intentions to marry the scatter-brained fop who had stolen his heart.

Finally, Klaus' words seemed to be working as Dorian quieted down while continuing to snuggle in the Major's arms. Lifting his golden mane to stare with eyes full of tears at the man he loved, Dorian whispered, "Thank you, I'm all right now."

The two men broke apart but stayed very close. As they looked at each other, Klaus hesitated then took the plunge with his next words, "Why have you been lying to me? Why did you say there was someone else? Why did you not wait to ask me about my feelings?"

Dorian smiled suddenly seemingly overwhelmed by all the questions the normally reticent German had just thrown at him. Straightening his lithe body into a more comfortable position, Dorian looked at his beloved German and answered, "I have chased you for twenty years; I have only had you for one year. You and I are no longer in our thirties; I thought . . . I thought you had decided to answer the demands placed upon you as an Eberbach. I could not truly blame you for being reluctant to begin a new lifestyle because of me. I guess I thought I was asking too much of you. I thought if I said that there was someone else; then it would make it easier for you to find a wife and go on with a new life.

Klaus stood staring at his lover. The sheer enormity of Dorian's sacrifice made him shameful of how he had treated the man over the years. He had proven his devotion and love, and now Klaus could understand how Dorian must have felt each time that Klaus had betrayed him by lying to him and then by appearing to have lied to him about getting married. The question was not, how could he trust Dorian to keep a commitment, but how could Dorian trust him to do so?

"I have never been good about hearing about other people's feelings. I have led an isolated life, and you are the first person ever that I have wanted to share my life with. Can you forgive me? I will understand if you do not want to commit to a ceremony with me for the time being, but say that you and I can remain together and rebuild what we almost lost?"

Dorian stared at the handsome man that he had loved for so long. Where had this new aspect of Klaus come from? This was not the Iron Major. This was a loving, concerned, and caring Klaus who was putting Dorian's feelings above his own. Wiping away the last of the moisture from his blue eyes, Dorian whispered to his love, "I would like to remain with you. I have waited twenty years to be with you; I trust you with my life, but I want you to be sure that I am what you want."

Taking Dorian into his arms, Klaus sealed his commitment with a kiss. "_Danke,_ _meine Liebe,_ we both need to be sure."

_Three Months Later_

Dorian's blue eyes opened as the quietness of the German dawn allowed him to see his lover, his partner . . . his husband, lying next to him. Klaus seemed so relaxed after the events of the previous three months. Quietly with as little motion as possible so he would not disturb the sleeping man, Dorian lifted his hand and stared at the gold circlet that adorned his right hand. He had chosen to put it on that hand to signify his commitment to his German love.

Yesterday, the two men had re-affirmed their commitment in the second Civil Union ceremony. They had said their vows earlier in England, spending a glorious wedding night at Castle Gloria before returning to re-enact the same ceremony in Germany.

Their first wedding night had been full of need and intensity. After his love had gone to sleep from their impassioned lovemaking, Dorian had lain in bed for hours, staring at Klaus' wedding gift to him: The Man in Purple. It was in their bedroom above the fireplace mantle for the couple to see although Klaus had snorted at the implications of his mysterious and disreputable ancestor staring down at their night time activities. Dorian had laughed in the delightful way that Klaus loved to hear while pointing out that his portrait of himself as The King of Thieves hung next to Tyrian Persimmon and that made it all right.

The portrait of Dorian in a tight fitting black jump suit with hair tied back with a colourful scarf had been the Englishman's idea for a wedding present for his German partner. They had decided to keep both portraits of their less than reputable sides at Castle Gloria or as Klaus liked to call it, "The Lair of the Thief."

In Germany, the couple had mounted two staid portraits of two very professional men who could easily own the world. Dorian had had his portrait painted during a very unhappy time for him when he had lost most of his memory about Eroica and only thought of himself as the Peer of the Realm, Dorian, Earl of Red Gloria. Klaus had had an equally dignified portrait of himself made soon after they had decided to enter a life partnership. Both images were now on view. Dorian smiled as he remembered Klaus' words about hanging the two paintings in the room where Dorian planned a future of wild activities. Wouldn't those goings-on shock the portraits? Why didn't Klaus hang his portrait in the long hall of Schloss Eberbach along with the rest of his dignified, stuffy relatives . . . past and present?

Klaus snorted once again and replied, "If I have to spend all eternity posing in my own home, I want to be next to you and not with those wooden creatures."

For that comment alone, Klaus earned a tender kiss along with a sensual and less than dignified wedding night; a night that the Major was obviously still worn out from.

Getting up carefully, Dorian wandered over to the window, taking advantage of the drapes that were not quite closed and looked at his ring once again. Never in his more than twenty years of chasing his beloved German had Dorian ever imagined that he would be able to marry his Major. Had he done the right thing? Klaus kept telling him that NATO and his job were no longer the most important part of his life, but Dorian was now in his fifties; it was true he was a very youthful 52, and Klaus was a few years older, but would Klaus be happy in a commitment that could last for twenty or thirty years at the minimum?

NATO, thanks to their new policies seemed to be very understanding of the Major's new status, but would Klaus really be happy as a "married" man as he moved on in a few months to his new position as a Colonel in NATO Intelligence? Would Dorian, in later years, become a burden to his position? Dorian knew that the Major had told him that he loved him, but would the years tarnish that love? Dorian thought that he would rather die than lose that look of love in the green eyes he loved so well.

So lost in thought was the beautiful blond that he did not hear Klaus moving behind him until two long arms wrapped around him and a brief kiss touched his temple. "What is it, Dorian? Not more thinking? This is our wedding night morning. You are supposed to look exhausted and slightly dissolute from the love that you have received the night before. Instead, you are thoughtful and doubtful, but still exquisitely beautiful."

Dorian had never heard his Major be so verbal . . . was that a good or bad sign? Turning in his lover's arms, Dorian smiled and said lovingly, "Yes, I imagine our two dignified professionals (his eyebrow shooting up at the portraits) must have got a real eyeful last night."

"Hmmm, if you say so. I was only interested in one beautiful blond last night. My husband, my lover, my partner . . . my equal."

"Oh Klaus you do have a silver tongue. We are equal in all things, aren't we? I want to make you happy for the rest of our time together. Promise me if I do anything to make you angry that you will tell me."

A look of concern entered the green eyes as he circled the slender body that had changed very little over the years. "I do not want you to change even one _pfennig_, do you hear me? I married you for what you are and not want you think I want you to be. You are my life now, Dorian."

"_Ich liebe dich,_ my Colonel"

As Klaus led the sensuous blond back to bed, he whispered, "No, I will always be your Major . . . that will be our secret, and your German really needs work. I am sure that it will improve over the years, _Liebchen. Ich liebe dich auch."_

Smiling radiantly at this pledge of years to come, Dorian kissed his partner, wrapping his arms around the naked body, "Of course, my German will get better, Darling, I've heard it said that the best way to learn any language is in the arms of one's lover and you are my one and only . . . always." Lifting Klaus' right hand, Dorian quickly kissed the ring that symbolized their union and then began kissing the rest of the delectable German body.

The End


End file.
